Listening
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Leviathan suffers another defeat at Zero's hands, but this time, she cannot help but yell at Zero a bit. His reaction?


Listening

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Megaman Zero and characters are copyright of CAPCOM.

A/N: I have never played a single Megaman Zero game, but the Zero/Leviathan pairing intrigues me, so I thought I'd see what I can do while writing blind, per say.

- - - - - - -

"GOD DAMMIT!" Came a cry from an aquatic reploid. She was once again defeated before the one opponent that irked her the most. Zero, the legend, who could defeat her almost effortlessly.

Oh god, how she hated him. How she despised him. How... how...

She couldn't even think of the words, as her fourth defeat at his hands started to tear right through her. Her body wasn't the only thing damaged, as the damage to her mind was extreme and merciless.

And, on her knees, her eyes watching the ground, she spotted the first tear to hit the ground and immediately turned away.

But not before Zero could notice. And gods, he hated himself for doing this, but he couldn't stand to watch girls cry. "Levi, what's the matter? Can't stand the thought that I whipped your sorry ass again?"

That did it, but not in the way Zero had expected. Her fierce eyes flew up to glare at him, but the tears that still fell spoke he was hitting the wrong target.

"How dare you! I don't mind the defeats as much as I mind how much of a NOVICE you make me look like! I trained all my life to get this good, and you just show up out of nowhere and start beating me at every turn! Do you know how much it hurts to know no one can respect you when you look like you can't fight worth jack squat!"

"Uh..." He was about to reply, but, right now, Leviathan was finding him a much too convenient target for her frustrations... and her worries.

"No, you DON'T know, because you have that entire resistance to fall back on should you ever FAIL! Have you ever given a thought to who the rest of us have to fall back on! DO YOU!"

Once again, she didn't give him a chance to answer. "Only each other, and you're so busy KILLING US OFF that you don't care about the emotional damage you leave the survivors with! You don't care... No one cares... We're just monsters, isn't that right? Just monsters out to kill other reploids... And no one gives a crap whether we live or die..."

"That... that can't be true, is it? Don't the humans look up to the Guardians?"

"No... They look to us for protection, but they don't actually care what happens to us... You always have that girl Ciel, and the rest of the resistance to go home to... You fight to see them again... Us Guardians don't have anything like that..."

Zero began to realize something in that moment. Was Leviathan... lonely? "... You hate it, don't you?"

"What?"

"Going home to find no one waiting for you? Do you hate how lonely it gets?"

"... Yes..."

"Is that why you hate me? Because I have people waiting home for me while you don't?"

"I... I used to have people waiting for me... But you KILLED him!"

"Wha... Huh? You mean... Phantom?"

"Of course I mean him! He was the only one who treated me with any kindness, and you KILLED him! And you don't give a damn that it hurts so damn much!"

By now, Leviathan didn't care that she was revealing all her pain, all her worries, and all her weakness, to her foe. It didn't matter anyways, he would just spare her and let the suffering continue, she mused to herself through her veil of tears.

Zero, not knowing what he could or should do, merely deactivated his Z-Saber, kneeling down next to Leviathan as she continued to cry. He slowly reached forward to touch her, but she pushed his arm away. Not with any real force, but just a weakened shove.

Hesitantly, Zero tried again. She pushed him away. Once again, not with her usual force. "St-stop that..."

But Zero was persistant, and moved quickly, pulling Leviathan into a small hug.

She was surprised at first, but eventually stopped trying to push out of his strong hold, and merely sat there in his embrace. She tried to blink back the tears, but his hands gently gliding along her back gave her comfort she hadn't felt since...

Since before Phantom was killed...

Slowly, she broke down into heartful sobs in Zero's arms.

When was the last time she felt so... so good? When was the last time it felt so good to cry, to reveal her innermost worries to someone else?

Not since Phantom had...

No, she wouldn't think about it, she thought as she slowly blinked trying to stop the tears. She felt Zero pulling her into his lap, but she said nothing. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he was trying to comfort her.

'Maybe... I was wrong about him...?' She thought, not exactly liking that she was seeing Zero in a positive light, but not complaining either. She didn't like it at all, but it was better than crying alone.

Slowly, the tears stopped and she pulled back a bit, but didn't leave Zero's lap or his embrace. "Why... Why are you doing this for me...?"

Zero was merely silent, not saying a word as if he was pensive about telling. Then, finally, he spoke, but it was as if he was surprised by his own words. "You remind me of someone I knew in the past."

"You mean... Back in the ancient times?"

"It took me a while to remember, but I did. And... I remembered it during our first fight. That's... why I couldn't bring myself to kill you."

Leviathan was silent at that, and let him continue.

"Her name was Iris. I had killed her brother and she and I battled. I killed her, even though I didn't mean to. She just took too much damage and... You remind me of her."

"In the way that I cannot protect myself from you?" Leviathan assumed, glaring at him.

"No, but in the way that you fight for those you love and care about. It reminded me of Iris... And I'd sworn I would never do to you what I did to her... But I wound up doing it anyways..." Zero continued, hanging his head.

'He means Phantom... He... Regrets it...?' Leviathan thought, her glare completely subsiding before she rose one hand, placing it on Zero's cheek. She could feel the warmth of his face against her hand, it still wet and cold from their fight. "You're... so warm, Zero..."

"And your hand is freezing. Maybe you should make your arena out of warm water next time?" He joked, bringing a short laugh from Leviathan. It was a pleasant laugh, and Zero found himself liking it.

"I'll keep that in mind. Granted, my whole body feels warmth from the water when I'm in it... I just hate having to come out, because it gets so COLD..."

The two shared a laugh, but it soon died off, as Leviathan found herself looking into Zero's eyes. His lively eyes, so full of fire and confidence, but not arrogance. She found herself drawn to those eyes.

Zero was staring back into her eyes as well. Hers were like an ocean, deep and blue, which fitted considering her life's love was water. He could drown in those orbs staring at him.

Eventually, the two slowly moved closer together and kissed. It lasted a good amount of time, as the two would pull back for brief moments to breathe, then go back to kissing.

Slowly, they removed each other's helmets, Zero running his fingers through her beautiful blue hair, while Leviathan seemed content to just play with his blond hair.

Finally, as they broke apart, Leviathan smiled up at him. "I... I think it's over, Zero..."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I want to leave here... There's no point in us fighting anymore..."

"But, what about...?" He was about to continue, but Leviathan shushed him.

"I... I can only get over it with time, Zero... But it's time I moved on... And I'm hoping I could... With you...?"

Zero was silent for a time before he grinned, and lift the girl into his arms, getting a startled squeak from her. He expertly kicked their weapons up off the ground, and Leviathan caught them with a smile.

"With peace across the world now... How about we get away from it all?"

"You mean... Travel the world?"

"Sure, sounds like fun to me. What do you think?"

"Only as long as it's with you, Zero..." She said, before Zero merely grinned, kissed the water reploid once more, and set out. Set out for places unknown, with only his newfound love with him. Love for a girl named Fairy Leviathan, his ex-foe. Ad all it cost him... Was a little listening.

- - - - - - -

THE END

- - - - - - -

A/N: I hope I got this right. I, as said, never played the games so I was mostly winging it on Leviathan's personality. I hope I was somewhere close to accurate, though I would understand if I was completely off target.

Hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
